delapan
by alayyae
Summary: "Aku rasa Iida dan Uraraka pacaran, deh," Mina menoleh ke arah Momo, meminta dukungan. / kumpulan drabble iichako


**d** elapan

 **m** y hero academia (c) kohei horikoshi

 **w** arning: _ooc_ dan _typo_

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **kacamata**

"Selamat pagi!" sapa Tenya sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya dengan kaku, menyambut Ochako yang baru saja datang untuk mengantre menggunakan mesin kopi.

"Pagi!" Ochako membalasnya dengan senyum. "Anu, kok sepertinya ada yang hilang ya?"

Tenya menoleh ke arahnya sembari menunjuk ke arah matanya, "Oh, kamu menyadarinya?"

Ochako tertawa lepas, "Memangnya siapa yang tidak sadar? Kacamata itu kan ciri khasmu!"

Tenya menekan tombol _espresso_ pada mesin kopi, kemudian berkata, "Aku takut kacamataku menganggu ketika nanti bertugas. Lagian, kata Ibu, aku terlihat lebih tampan."

Sedangkan Ochako hanya mengangguk, ia setuju dengan perkataan ibunya. Tenya memang terlihat lebih tampan.

.

* * *

.

 **gosip**

"Aku rasa Iida dan Uraraka pacaran, deh," Mina menoleh ke arah Momo, meminta dukungan.

Izuku hanya menggeleng bingung, setengah tidak terima, "Tidak mungkin, kalaupun iya, harusnya aku sudah diberitahu."

Tak lama, Tenya datang dan langsung duduk di bangkunya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Ada noda kemerahan menghias pipinya.

Selang beberapa menit, Ochako masuk dengan seragam berantakan dan wajah yang tidak kalah merahnya. Langsung saja Mina menghampiri Ochako dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Kamu pacaran sama Iida, ya?!"

Ochako hanya bisa menjerit sambil menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, terbang menjauhi mereka semua yang tertawa gemas.

Sedangkan Tenya hanya duduk di sana, membatu.

.

* * *

.

 **maaf**

"Kami minta maaf, Midoriya!" Ochako dan Tenya sembah sujud karena merasa bersalah tidak memberitahu Izuku terlebih dahulu.

Izuku benar-benar tidak tahu harus membalas apa. Bukan kesal ataupun cemburu, namun lebih kepada heran mengapa ini semua bisa terjadi.

"Hei! Aku percaya kalau kalian akan memberitahu aku kalau memang saatnya!" Izuku menepuk-nepuk punggung kedua sahabatnya, "Memangnya kalian sudah pacaran berapa lama?"

Mereka berdua masih sangat terlihat ragu untuk memberitahu yang sebenarnya terjadi, karena tidak tega bila Izuku tahu tentang ini.

Sebelum akhirnya Ochako menunduk dan menjawab, "Dua bulan."

Harga diri Izuku terjun bebas, mungkin ia tidak secemerlang seperti yang orang lain katakan.

.

* * *

.

 **awas**

"Aku pokoknya tidak terima!"

Beberapa hari setelah kabar hubungan Ochako dan Tenya tersebar luas. Mineta terlihat sewot sepanjang hari.

"Sudahlah, Mineta. Jangan berkata hal-hal bodoh," Denki bingung mengapa Mineta seperti ini, walaupun dari awal semua juga tahu ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk bersama Ochako.

"Tapi badannya Ochako itu! Duh!" Mineta membuat bentuk tubuh gadis malang itu menggunakan jemarinya, "Rasanya sayang saja bila jatuh ke tangan yang kurang tepat!"

Kesal, Tenya menghampiri Mineta, "Aku tidak segan akan menghantammu bila kamu berbicara seperti itu lagi tentang Ochako, maupun yang lainnya."

"Tuh, kan?" Denki menghela nafas pasrah, sedangkan nyali Mineta sudah sangat ciut.

.

* * *

.

 **belajar**

"Maaf ya," selembar _worksheet_ tepat berada di depan Ochako, ingin sekali Ochako robek, "Aku benci sekali mata pelajaran ini."

Tenya sudah menyelesaikan miliknya sendiri, dan tidak keberatan untuk membantu kekasihnya. Hanya saja, ia sadar bahwa Ochako tidak pernah semangat ketika mengerjakan matematika.

"Begini saja," Iida menyampaikan proposal kepada Ochako, "Kalau soal selanjutnya benar, aku kasih hadiah, deh."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

Tenya mengernyit, "Umm, cium di pipi?"

Ia hanya tertawa, kemudian menarik kerah kemeja Tenya dan mencium pipinya, "Kalau itu sih, aku juga bisa! Yang lain, dong!"

Ochako seakan meminta sesuatu yang lebih lagi, membuat ia tersedak.

"Nanti, ya."

.

* * *

.

 **gemas**

Bila ditanya apa yang paling Ochako sukai dari pacarnya, jawabannya adalah: menggemaskan. Ketika Ochako menyampaikan keinginannya untuk belajar bahasa isyarat.

Tenya bertanya kenapa. Sedangkan Ochako hanya mengendikkan bahunya. "Eh, aku mau kita bisa berbincang ketika kelas berlangsung, Tenya!"

"Tapi kan, kita bisa lakukan itu seusai kelas?" Tenya memiringkan kepala, masih bingung dengan permintaan pacarnya.

"Aku kangen terus sama kamu soalnya, hehe."

Lelaki itu mengernyit sebentar, sebelum akhirnya mengiyakan karena tak tahan melihat wajah Ochako yang sepertinya memang _sangat ingin_ mempelajarinya.

"Tapi tidak untuk mencontek, kan?" walaupun begitu, Tenya terlihat khawatir kalau ia akan dijadikan bahan contekan.

"Tidak janji, deh!"

"Hei!"

.

* * *

.

 **ketahuan**

' _Makan apa nanti?'_ Ochako mengisyaratkan menggunakan jemarinya kepada Tenya yang diam-diam memperhatikannya.

' _Daging sapi rebus?'_

Tenya membalas tanpa menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menunggu balasan dari Ochako yang kesusahan merangkai kata menggunakan jemarinya. Ochako berdehem untuk memberi sinyal kalau ia siap menjawab.

' _Tidak bosan?'_

' _Itu makanan kesukaanku.'_

Terdengar bunyi hebat berasal dari penghapus yang sengaja dilemparkan kuat-kuat ke arah papan tulis. Semua perhatian murid tertuju kepada Aizawa- _sensei_ yang wajahnya masih datar. Tak lama, ia menggunakan bahasa isyarat—hanya Ochako dan Tenya yang mengerti.

' _Berhentilah berbicara. Aku bisa mengerti.'_

Tenya hanya tertunduk malu, sedangkan Ochako cuek saja bersiul pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

* * *

.

 **kamu**

Ochako sering ' _mampir_ ' ke kamar Tenya setelah memastikan bahwa seluruh tetangganya sudah tertidur. Biasanya ia mengganggu Tenya yang masih terjaga karena harus mengulas kembali apa yang mereka pelajari.

"Gak ngantuk memangnya?"

"Ngantuk sih," Tenya melambaikan tangannya, tanda tidak mau diganggu, "Kalau mau tidur duluan, tidak apa-apa."

Ia cemberut. Kemudian menyentuh tubuh Tenya dengan kedua telapak tangan untuk menerbangkan badannya ke atas kasur.

"Hei!"

Ochako melepaskan _quirk_ miliknya, kemudian langsung memeluk Tenya setelah berhasil mengangkutnya dengan paksa.

"Kamu butuh tidur," ujar Ochako sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada Tenya, jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Ia hanya menggeleng, sebelum memberikan sebuah kecupan di kening Ochako yang sedang manja.

"Aku butuhnya kamu."

.

* * *

 _Note(s)_ _:_ kembali ke fandom membawa **iichako** abis mereka ngegemesin banget! :) semoga menikmati ya, karena aku sendiri enjoy nulisnya! Also, untuk yang request ditunggu aja ya! Aku masih nerka-nerka nih mau tulis apa :) HEHE terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini!


End file.
